


Boxes and Purple Bracelets

by bangtanshit



Category: UNIQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanshit/pseuds/bangtanshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjoo was unsure about this friendship<br/>---<br/>kid!xuanjoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes and Purple Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little Xuanjoo one shot.

Sungjoo knew that he didn't really have any friends.

 

"Sungjoo! You're going to miss the bus!" Sungjoo heard his mom yelling from downstairs. He hated going to school, he had no friends and spent most of his time just like he would spend it at home, so he really didn't know why his mother made him go every day. 

"Okay mommy!" Sungjoo reluctantly put down his toy car and grabbed his child sized backpack before running down the stairs- he might not want to go to school but he would never disobey his mommy. "Mommy," He said as his mom dragged him to the stop just outside his house, "do I  _have_ to go to school today?"

His mom smiled down at him asking, "Do you  _have_ to ask that every day?" The bus was rounding the corner by the end of her sentence and Sungjoo frowned a bit. "Have a nice day today, I here there is going to be someone new joining your class today." 

"Alright mommy," Sungjoo said returning the kiss on the cheek she gave him before getting on the small bus. He waved goodbye on last time before getting on the bus where he then proceeded to be tripped by one of his classmates- the bus was already moving and his mom was already back in their house. 

"What's the problem Sungjoo? Can you not tie your shoelaces?" It had been the worst person he could think of. Wang Yibo. He was a year younger than Sungjoo but he could pass of as someone older than him. 

"Actually I can," Sungjoo said getting up, "you just tripped me." His confidence was slowly washed away as Yibo gave him that cold glare of his, and he continued to walk to his seat at the back of the bus.

-=-

"Alright class, let's welcome our new student from China!" Sungjoo had been working dilligently on his project when the teacher made the new kid introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Zhou Yixuan." The kids in the class giggled at his subpar Korean. 

"Learn the language before coming to the country!" It was Yibo, apparently he wasn't content with only bothering Sungjoo. The teacher always just scolded him briefly anyway, so he could get away with just about anything.

It wasn't until Sungjoo felt a presence on the usually empty seat next to him that he looked up. The other said a discouraged "Hi" before awkwardly sitting down. Sungjoo gave him a small nod of reassurance and continued working in silence. That is, until Yixuan decided to break the silence.

"What're you working on?"


End file.
